


Shadowhunters in hell

by arrowfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavily inspired by Arrow, Jocelyn Fairchild Lives, League of Assassins - Freeform, M/M, Relationships from the books, Story follows the series, but with a different background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowfan/pseuds/arrowfan
Summary: Clary and Simon were on a school field trip from New York to China. They were travelling by boat at the age of 8 and 9. The boat sank, therefore there were very few survivours. Clary and Simon were the only survivours. They land on an island called Lian Yu and survived together there for 4 years before being picked up by the league. This lead to them being inseparable, they came back to New York (at 18 years old) for a mission against a man called Valentine. Little did either of them know that they were about to get dragged into the Shadow world.OrThe AU where Clary and Simon are not so defenceless at the beginning of the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this story for a while now but I am not a good writer. I want this story to be good so I was wondering if anyone would be willing to co-write with me.

Chapter 1

Prologue

Clary’s POV - Flashback

Me and my best friend Simon were having fun. We were with our friends from class onboard a boat going from New York to China. I was 8 years old at the time but I was always mature for my age. I suppose looking back on it, that was a good thing. I was young and carefree, wish I could go back to that. It was starting to get a bit late so our teacher decided that it was our bed time.   
I made my way back to the bedroom but I couldn’t sleep. I kept hearing a storm outside. One…Two…Three then strike. The sound was deafening. I went to go get Simon, I thought that he was the only person who could make me feel safe. I went out of my room and knocked on Simon’s. He told me to come inside and by which point I started balling my eyes out. He tried to calm me down but the thunder was getting louder and louder. The boat was rocking too much that I felt that I was going to fall off and become shark bait. 

Crack. Screams’ that are deafening. That’s when the boat split. People, friends, teachers all being pulled into the sea. I look round to see if I could see Simon. I saw him in the middle of the ocean, struggling to stay up. I let go of what I was holding, so I could help him stay up. I was always the better swimmer out of the two of us. I grabbed him and helped (as much as an 8-year-old could) to get himself and me to the nearest lifeboat. 

We got on the lifeboat with one of our teacher’s, some classmates and some people that I have never met before. I saw a red box. I asked my teacher what the box was doing on here, when that was taking up room for one more person to be able to sit there. Mr Schofield said that it was for our survival. It contains water, food and a flare gun (which me, Simon and my classmates mustn’t touch in any circumstances). 

We ended up being stranded in the middle of the ocean for 3 days before we saw the first sign of land. At the time, it felt like an angel had been watching over us. I don’t believe in angels anymore. We finally got to the island. Then teachers made us wait with some of the adults that we didn’t know before while they went to see if they could find anyone who could help us. They never returned.  
There were about 20 people left by that point and we decided to stay together in order to increase our chance of survival. There were 5 adults and 15 children including me and Simon. We found a cave that was just about big enough to hold us all in, if we didn’t mind being close together. At least we had shelter while we wait to be rescued. 

By the next morning everyone was hungry and thirsty, 2 of the adults went into the island to see if there was any food and both of them came back with a dead pig. In the meantime, the other adults started a fire to keep warm while me and friends (including Simon because I never do anything without him) collected some fire wood because we were apparently too young to do anything else.  
One day turned to one week, which then turned to one month and then one year. Everyday was on repeat except that on some days we had to bury our friends. After about 1½ years (hard to tell really without a calendar) we were finally rescued off the hellish island, by that point we had only 10 survivors, all children (if you could really call us that anymore). We were rescued by the league of assassins’, however. This just meant that we were taken away from one hellish place and arrived at another. The cost of our rescue was that we had to learn how to fight so we could one day become assassin’s ourselves. So, we learnt to fight and I lost some friends/allies along the way but now I can fight amongst some of the best in the world and I gained a new family.

Clary’s POV – Present time

“Ra’s Al Ghul wants to speak with the both of you and me.” Simon said while interrupting my fight with Nyssa. Luckily for me and unlucky for her this distracted Nyssa for less than 1 second and I used that time to trip her with my bo staff. 

“Ok, I’m coming Muklis.” I replied “You want to walk with me Nyssa?”

“Sure, I would love to walk to my father with my so-called friend who just bested me in battle!” Nyssa replied sarcastically, although there was no heat to it.

“We will meet you in the great hall Muklis.” I told Simon “I will walk down with Nyssa.” Simon just nods his head and heads over to the great hall.

Nyssa stands up and we both walk down to the great hall together. Me, Nyssa and Simon are all best friends. We know it’s a luxury we can’t afford but it also makes us an unstoppable team. When we work together we are the best in the league and can put up enough of a fight to challenge Ra’s Al Ghul. Me and Simon first meet Nyssa on our second day here in Nanda Parbat, she was giving us a tour round so we would know where everything is (of course we had to pledge our undying loyalty to the league first). Nyssa was the person who helped me during my first week in Nanda Parbat and some of the assassins thought they could try to take advantage of a 9-year-old girl while she was sleeping. Nyssa was the one who killed them for even trying. 

As me and Nyssa were walking down to the great hall I asked “What do you think the mission will be this time?” Nyssa just looks at me and tells me she has no idea. We carry on the short walk to the great hall, in a comfortable silence. When we finally get to the great hall we are met with six other assassins who all immediately leave when we walk in. I see Ra’s Al Ghul sitting on his throne in front of us so I kneel down and bow my head a little.

“I need the three of you to go on a top-secret mission. No one in the league has ever heard about these people before and it shall remain that way once the mission is complete. This is a long mission and will take a long time to complete and therefore you can have all the time you need. You will report straight to me as to what is happening and will constantly update me at least once a week as to what is going on. Do you accept this mission?” Ra’s Al Ghul said in a vague manner. He only does this when he doesn’t want rumours going around the league. This means that the mission must be very important and I knew that I couldn’t decline. One quick look at Simon and Nyssa and I knew that they were thinking what I was thinking. We accepted the mission. 

“I need you to kill a man called Valentine Morgenstern. He is the leader of an activist group who call themselves the circle. I need this group to be brought down. These are people who have the blood of humans and the blood of an angel called Raziel. They have an indirect connection to that angel and believe that the work they do serves Raziel. These people are called shadowhunters. There is another group of shadowhunters who oppose the circle. I need you to get more intel from this group, become their allies and find out what the circle are up to and then kill the circle. You will leave in morning light. Remember that these people are almost as fierce as the league, they are trained warriors, born and raised to fight demons and make this world safe.” Ra’s Al Ghul told us, voice never wavering. These people sound harsh but not as harsh as me, Simon and Nyssa. We are the ultimate team. We are La ymkn waqfuha. 

Authors notes  
Translations (according to the internet)  
Muklis – loyal  
La ymkn waqfuha – unstoppable  
I am currently working on chapter 2 at the moment. There will be a lot of time in between each chapter as I am currently working full time (although on a zero-hour contract). This is a story that has been in my head for a long time and I just wanted to get it out. I know that I am not the best writer in the world (I got a C in my English Language GCSE) so constructive criticism is fine but no hate please.


	2. Authors notes

This is not a chapter. I just put up my first chapter today but for some reason it kept the 5th June as the date that it was updated on. I just wanted to make sure that people knew that the first chapter has been completed and up online. Also, I want to add that I don't own Arrow or Shadowhunters. I love the concept of arrow and I love the show Shadowhunters, I just wanted to bring the two together.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Clary and Simon feel about going back to New York

Clary’s POV

We nodded and got sent back to our rooms so that we could pack and get a good night’s sleep, although I don’t know how – I’ve not had a good night’s sleep since I was 8. I packed my spare league gear and some normal clothes for when I meet these people. I also pack; my bo staff which can be split in two, my bow and arrows, two machetes, and 20 daggers (I could always get more if I need to). Simon and Nyssa then come to my room so that we could form a plan together. We decide that since we have time we can go tomorrow and familiarise ourselves with Brooklyn. It is a little nerve wrecking for me and Simon as we both grew up in Brooklyn and most likely our parents will be there. We decide to push down the nerves and get on with our jobs. 

Simon and Nyssa head back to their rooms to finish of their packing and get some sleep. I start to drift to sleep but end up having another nightmare. This one is about the boat sinking. I know the only reason I am having this nightmare is because I am nervous about being in the same city as my mum and Luke but not being able to even see them. The day I got on that boat was the last day I saw them.  
My mum’s name is Jocelyn Fray. She was a kind, warm person from what I remember of her. She had red hair (not unlike my hair) from the last time I saw her, but she could have changed with the death of her daughter and her daughter’s best friend. I used to aspire to be like my mum when I was little; now I just aspire to survive. My mum had a best friend called Luke Garroway. He basically raised me since I was a baby. He was my father figure – someone that I looked up to. Part of me wants to run back to him and let him know that I am still alive. I know that he would be proud (more like amazed, really) that I survived for this long. He had dark skin, and kind eyes. I know that he was willing to do whatever it took to protect me, but now I don’t need his protection. I can protect myself, now. 

Simon’s POV

I wake up from my nightmare at what I think is 4am. I am using the position of the stars to estimate the time. I usually wake up between 4:30am – 6am depending on how lazy I am feeling that day. Today I wake up earlier than usual because I am going back to New York where my mum and my sister lives. I get my suitcase out from under my bed and I pack all my last-minute stuff; my brush, toothbrush and toothpaste and all the modern stuff that I sneak into Nanda Parbat. I have to admit that I am a little excited to go back to Brooklyn, even if it isn’t forever. I always planned that one day I would go home and tell Clary that I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to introduce Jace in the next chapter. Sorry it is such a short chapter, it is really a fill in chapter. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed it.


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary, Simon and Nyssa go to pandemonium. Clary sees Jace and the demons at the club.

Clary’s POV – New York, Brooklyn

Me, Simon and Nyssa set our luggage on our motel beds. The motel is no questions asked. Perfect. We all start to unpack in our shared room, then we decide to go over the plan together. We decide that it will be best to work on an official plan in a few days, in the meantime we will go sightseeing and listen out for any rumours. We agree to go get a coffee from the local café. 

We find that the café is nearly empty so we don’t have to worry about anyone overhearing us. We got our coffee and biscuits (something Nyssa frowned upon) and sat down with our order. I start to observe the café but when I turn back my biscuit is gone. “Muklis have you seen my biscuit, because it was right here?” I ask, politely. 

“Sorry not seen it 'Ahmar Alshier Sharisa, maybe you ate it without realising.” He responds, slightly patronising. 

“No, I would have remembered eating it Muklis” I told him very patronisingly. He gives me his hurt look. Serves him right for patronising me in the first place. Nyssa just looks confused but doesn’t say anything. 

“I heard that there is club nearby called Pandemonium, there is a rumour that this is the place demons, shadowhunters and humans alike all go to have a good time.” Nyssa tells us, “I think we should check it out. It would be a starting point.” She explains further. I had to agree it could be a strong starting lead. I see Simon nodding his head as well. 

“We should go tonight as it is a Saturday and the club will be full of people. We can blend in easier.” I suggested, to which they both agree with. We go back to the motel room to find an outfit to wear. 

Clary’s POV – the motel room

I find that me and Simon both got ready really early so we go outside. He has that look, again. I know he’s wishing that he could see his parents. It is even harder now that their homes are about 20 minutes away – by walking. We both know that we can’t see them again due to our promise to Ra’s Al Ghul (which was to always stay loyal to the League or suffer the consequences). Neither of us want to break our promise so we wait for Nyssa to get ready.

Me and Simon both realise that the reason why Nyssa is taking so much longer then us – is because she has so many weapons that she is carrying. I just have two daggers, hidden by my long sleeved top and trousers. I prefer to rely on my hand-to-hand combat when in battle, rather then any weapons I bring to the battle. 

Each of us has a signature weapon; mine is my two daggers, Nyssa’s is her sword and Simon likes to believe it is his wits but his signature weapon is archery. We can all use other weapons and are expertly skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

I have also been seeing things that the other can’t see. I sometimes feel like I’m losing my mind, but with some of the things that I have seen in this life I know that there is an explanation for this that doesn’t involve me going crazy.

When Nyssa finally leaves the room, I see that she is wearing her party dress. It is black and it shows enough skin to look sexy but still has plenty of places to hide her weapons. She looks stunning. She can blend into any party very easily with that dress on but still able to fight her way out of any situation. She is my role model. 

Clary’s POV – outside pandemonium

The three of us are talking about how to get into the club since we are all underage. We don’t want to stand out which means going in the same way other people get in (non-violence). I vote for looking sexy which Nyssa agrees to, but Simon is saying no for some reason.

“Look I just don’t think it’s a good idea for the two of you to go flaunting off your body, just so we can get into a night club.” Says Simon, concerned. “Why not?” Nyssa practically accused Simon of, “We can protect ourselves.”

The argument starts to fade into background noise when I see a guy with blond hair walks into the club with a sword. I start to follow him in, making sure I look sexy so I can get into the club. I walk to the back the club and I see a girl with a white mini skirt and crop top on, along with a white wig. She is swinging her hips along to the music. She looks so sexy. I start to see other people come up to her. At that point she takes off her wig, she has jet black hair and starts flirting with one of these people. 

Next thing I see is that there fighting. The guy with the blond hair takes out his sword and it lights up. What the hell? I see the girl with the jet-black hair and the guy with the blond hair have control over the fight. One of the other people come at them with sharp teeth, loads of teeth just hanging outside of their mouth.

I look around and see an unlit sword on the ground. Someone must’ve dropped it. I picked it up and see it light up for no reason. Strange. I have never seen a sword do that before and I have worked with swords for about 9 years now. I stab a person with the teeth, but no body remains. Just ash. I quickly turn around with a surprise look on my face (that at this point its not difficult to feign a surprise look). The blond guy takes the sword of me and uses it to kill the other people with teeth. There were no bodies left.

The blond guy looks at me, as if trying to figure me out (good luck with that one mate). I decide that it would look less inconspicuous if I ran out of the club looking horrified after witnessing all that murder. I realized that Nyssa and Simon can see me, I can also see them running after me. When we get outside, I tell them what happened.

“I made the decision to look like a weak defenceless girl so they are less likely to become guarded when we inevitably meet later on.” I tell them - in order to defend my actions (or lack of them). “So, you pretended to be a coward so you can gain more insight into the Shadowhunter world. Then what, hope we can use them to get a lead on Valentine? Doesn’t sound like a very solid plan ‘Ahmar Alshier Sharisa. How do you know we can trust them?” Nyssa questions me. 

“I don’t know if we can trust them or not, which is why we will be cautious around them – keep paranoid. I also see any other first leads on finding Valentine. Do you?” I question her back.

“Fine, how do you feel about this Muklis?” Nyssa asks Simon.

“I believe ‘Ahmar Alshier Sharisa is right. If this is the only lead on Valentine we have then we need to follow it, but what I don’t understand is how did you see those guys but me and Nyssa didn’t?” Simon asks.

“I have no idea, but when I was little – before the accident – I felt like something was missing from my life. On the island that feeling dwindled a little then in the league it dwindled even more. It is still there though, like there is still something missing. The only time that ever went away completely is when I stabbed that person with all those teeth inside the club.” I try to explain, I was never any good at explaining things.

“Ok, we will get more of an inside with these people, understand their culture and maybe you can find out what was missing from your life.” Simon says.  
Me and Nyssa both nod to this. I have a feeling for very different reasons, though. Part of me wants to understand why I felt like I belonged there. For now though I think I will go see my mum (well not actually see her, just stand outside the flat and see if I can get a peak inside.

Authors Notes

Translation (according to the internet)

'Ahmar Alshier Sharisa – fierce redhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For for the long wait I have been busy with work.


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary meets her mum. Nyssa, Simon and Clary discuss what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy with work. Barely any rest. Any hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**Clary’s POV – outside Jocelyn’s flat in New York**

I start to scale up the building. I see my mom and for the first time in a long time – I smile. I have a big, genuine smile. It only last for a minute. I see some more of these shadowhunters in my mom’s apartment. The exception was that these shadowhunters each had a circle on their neck. There were seven of these Shadowhunters in the flat and two of them had a sword pointing to my mum. I got out my pocket knife and I opened the window. There is no way I am going to leave her there defenceless. I sneak inside the flat and draw my two daggers.

“Hey, why don’t you leave her alone? If you want to fight anyone, fight me.” I say, while standing my ground.

“Who are you?” One of the Shadowhunter’s asked.

“My name is ‘Ahmar Alshier Sharisa.” I told them while observing my mum. I can tell that she recognises me, but not fully. That is to be expected though, it has been 10 years since we have last seen each other. Fortunately, she recognises me enough to try to protect me.

“Dorothy, I need you to open a portal, please” My mum tells Dorothy – who hasn’t aged a day since I last seen her. Weird. She is wearing an orange shift dress and it looks fantastic on her – well everything looks good on her. She creates this purple circle in the wall – which I can only assume it’s a portal.

“Think of someone you want to visit – at a time like this”. My mum tells me as she pushes me towards the portal. I immediately think of Simon and Nyssa and they are at the motel. Next thing I know is that I am back at the motel. Nyssa and Simon look at me and ask where I have been.

**Clary’s POV – back at the motel with Simon and Nyssa**

I tell them the truth about seeing my mum and that I suspect that she knows something about these shadowhunters. I also tell them that I suspect she is hiding something and that we need to find out what she is hiding.

“I’m sorry for going behind your back”, I tell my family “I just wanted to see her one last time and make sure that she is alright”. I try to hold back the tears with a lot of success. I have never cried in front of Nyssa and it has been a long time since I cried in front of Simon.

“You know that this could be another way to get more information about shadowhunters” Nyssa tells me. I couldn’t help but agree with her. I also see Simon nodding along with this plan.

“We need to go back to the flat, tonight” I tell them.

“Ok, but I get to see my mum and sister at some point in this mission.” Simon tells us. I can understand his as I had done the same, so I nodded. Nyssa, however, was a different story.

“No”, she tells him “Absolutely not.”

I can see Simon really becoming upset over this so I ask her how she would feel if she hadn’t seen me or Simon for over 10 years – after having grown so close together. This starts to get her to think about what we have been through all these years.

“Fine, but only when it doesn’t affect the mission.” Simon smiled and nodded at this knowing that this is the best he is going to get from her. I smiled at this too because I know this means a lot to Simon.

“I think I might know who to talk to” I tell them. Nyssa has a puzzled look on her face but I see that Simon is putting the cobwebs together. I see him starting to form a smile but then it forms into a frown.

He asks me “Is that really a good idea? We don’t know for sure that he is apart of this Shadowhunter world. All that we know for certain is that; he and your mum have been best friends for a long time now – since before you were born and that your mum seems to be a part of this Shadowhunter world. Maybe if you go to the police station and overhear a conversation you might get a bit more from that and maybe - just maybe – form a stronger lead then the stuff we already have.”

I think about Simon’s monologue and I realize something. To do this mission we are going to have to interact with other people. Now normally that wouldn’t be an issue, however, some of these people may know us from before the incident. This means if my mum and Luke does see me again and this time recognises me then they are going to call me and Simon by are birth names. That means for this mission we are going to have to go by are birth names. I tell Nyssa and Simon about what I just thought about. Simon seems to understand the urgency but Nyssa looks to be a bit alarmed. This could be due to the fact that it breaks a lot of League’s rules – one of which is not to trust anyone. Me and Simon have never given Nyssa are birth names. This was mainly due to the fact that the old us is dead, we died on that school trip. However, a small part of me at the beginning didn’t tell her my birth name was because I didn’t trust her completely back then (I do now though) - I guess that was just self preservation. As time went on, I started to trust her more but I was also building a new life of my own. This meant that I just carried on with my new name but never forgot my old name.

“You know that we have to use our old names. If our parents see us and recognise and then start calling us by our old names – when we tell other people our new names – that is going to look very suspicious, don’t you think?” I question her.

“Fine, this is your city,” She exclaimed making a point of the word fine, “You know how this city runs better than me.” I can see Simon looking a bit nervous, hell so was I, I haven’t gone the name Clary for over 9 years now. It feels like I am wearing a dead girls name. Maybe because I am.

“Well my birth name is Clarrisa Fray but all my friends, my mum and Luke would call me Clary.” I tell her, lifting a little bit of weight off my shoulders.

I can see Simon starting to look a bit more nervous then before. I can understand why, it is mixing your old life in with your new life. That is always going to be nerve-wrecking.

“M-my name is S-S-Si-Simon Lewis.” Simon stutters out. That is the only time I have ever seen Simon stutter. I think Nyssa realises this to and starts to see just how brave that was of Simon to do this. I think we would both prefer to be fighting Ra’s Al Gul.

**Nyssa’s POV**

“M-my name is S-S-Si-Simon Lewis.” This is the only time I have ever seen Muklis, or should I say Simon, scared. Sure, when we were younger, he got a bit scared on his first couple of missions but he has never been terrified like he was just now. That must’ve taken some real guts to do what he just did. I am proud of him. He has come a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell this was in mainly Clary's point of view. It is going to be like that throughout the story. I will be using other prospectives just not as much. Sorry for any disappointments.


End file.
